Love is Blind
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: A year after the tragic events Christine is unhappy with her life with Raoul.Things are now very diffrent for all. Christine comes back to the opera house with a four year old child. Erik/Christine.
1. Prologue

I own nothing

A year had past from the sudden raise of Christine Daae. It was also year after the fiasco that was Don Juan. Everyone thought Christine and Raoul would have married shortly thereafter but that was not the case. That single night had changed everything.

Christine looked out her window at the De Chagny Estate. Her curly brown locks were pinned in place it seemed never to be free. She was dress in blue dress of the late style. The naïve child was long gone. Happily ever after was not so happy anymore. Raoul was not the man she thought he was. He seemed more into gambling and drinking then her anymore. Before the night of Don Juan they never fought but now it was a daily thing. Christine lifted her hand to her face noticing that she was crying once more. A young maid opened the door. Her red hair tied back with white pin. She was dressed in grey day dress with a white apron tied at her waist.

"Miss you bath is ready" She said

"Thank you Edmée" Christine said.

"Miss, may I speak freely" Edmée asked.

Christine turned and nodded to the maid.

"You're not happy here you never really were your heart someplace else, Christine. I can see it in your eyes. You long for things that Raoul cannot give you. I have heard you fight Christine. How long do you think that his drunken haze cause you to have blacken eyes. I have seen his temper and it is not pretty. You use to sing but now your nothing but a caged lark. You need to make your own decisions. Raoul will be gone for two months now the time to take charge. And do what you really want not what he wants" Edmée said

Christine looked at Edmée in a state of stock. Then she turned to the window to see Raoul carriage leaving the estate. Christine reached for the hair pins and started pull everyone out of her hair. Edmée came over and started helping her. The spiral curls of auburn hair became wild and free.

"Your right" Christine said


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Over the coming days Christine started to smile more and felt freer than ever before. Edmée and Christine sat in Christine room going through her trunk getting it pack to return to the opera house for most of the two months that Raoul was away. Edmée pulled a dry rose with black ribbon tied around it.

"Who this from" Edmée asked

Christine turned and looked to Edmée see what she had in her hands it was the red rose the phantom gave her when she did her first lead role. Christine had a dreamy look on her face when thought of the night. Christine took the dried rose from Edmée hand and smiled.

"You love that person that gave you that rose" Edmée said

"How can one love someone when they do not know the person name?" Christine stated.

"I do not know Christine but know you love the person who gave you that rose" Edmée said.

"How?" Christine asked.

"It in your eyes" Edmée stated put the last of the clothes into the trunk.

"Come Edmée let leave this melodrama behind. There a circus not far hear let go please" Christine said.

Hours later Edmée and Christine where at the circus watching the show there were amazing feats and fun all around; Christine nearly forgot about the drama that took place that day.

That was until they after the show they went into the tent which house the freak show. There was breaded woman, bird woman, strong man and so many more but none of them had any effect on Christine. Christine was about to leave when she saw in small cage a disfigured child face. It was not as bad as the phantom but it was very close. The child looked up at Christine. Christine heart nearly stopped. His eyes they were the same greenish yellow eyes that the phantom had. Tears slipped down her face. It was in that moment she knew that she could leave the child in that cage. And with the decision her fate was sealed. Christine kneeled down next to the cage and whispered to the child.

"Do you want to be in here" Christine whispered

The child nodded his head. And got closer to where Christine was kneeling.

"I'll get you out of here I promise" Christine said.

The show was coming to close when Edmée founded Christine holding the hand of a deformed four year old child. One look at Christine and she knew that she wanted the child. Edmée only hope she thought this through. Edmée walked over to the lead of freak show brought him over to Christine.

"What the matter" The man asked

"How much do you want for the child?" Christine said

"Twenty thousand francs" the man said jokingly

"Done" Christine said.

"Lady you have to joking" the man said

"I am not joking" Christine said as she reached for her coin purse.

"Please Lady for that much you can have me" the man said

"I want the child nothing else" Christine said

The man went to hit Christine when someone grabbed the man arm. The man that grabbed the man arm had blonde hair tied back and he wore a black suit in his other hand was a walking stick. He had blue eyes that seem to be hooded.

"You would dare raise your hand to lady, sir" The blonde man said

"That is no lady" The man said

"Yes, she is and I will not stand for any man hitting a woman now take the money and give her what she wants" the blonde man said

"Fine, Fine" The other man muttered taking the money

He opened the cage of the small boy. Christine ran inside and took the child in her arm. The boy buried his face into her chest and started to cry. As Christine ran her hand down the boy back she could feel scars. Christine walked out of the cage and bowed her head to the blonde man in thanks. Edmée walked in front of Christine to the carriage and open the door. The boy tears where soaking the front of Christine dress. But Christine did not care as long as he was safe now she did not care.


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Upon reaching the estate the boy was fast asleep curled up on Christine's chest. The carriage pulled to a stop. The footman opened the carriage door and held out his hand. Christine raised with the boy wraped in her arms. She put her hand in his as she stepped down. A look of shock was across the man face at the sight of Christine with a small child curled into her chest. Christine made her way to the door of the estate ignoring the look of footman. The footman looked to Edmée for an answer.

"She made the decision. I have no clue what is running through her head Edwin."Edmée said

"But a child Edmée"Edwin said

"I know but it not our decision it hers."Edmée said.

Once inside the estate Christine took the boy up to her room and locked the door. She placed him on her bed. The boy finallly looked up. He looked around having just awoke up. His eyes were wide at the sight that befell him.

"What your name" Christine asked

The boy looked at her oddly then tilted his head sending brown wavy hair into his eyes.

"Do you not have one" Christine asked again

The boy nodded his head. Then got up from the bed and hugged Christine legs.

"Then I will name you do you care" Christine said looking down at him.

He looked up at Christine with wide eyes.

"Gabriel" Christine suggested.

The boy nodded his head excitedly. Christine smiled at the boy, She reached her arms down and picked him up. She looked him in the eye and he did the same.

"Can you talk" Christine asked

"Yes" Gabriel said softly.

Christine smiled at him and started to tickle him. Gabriel started to laug with such was like music and it was music to Christine's ears.

"Madame, Can I call you maman" Gabriel asked

"Of course my dear little Gabe" Christine said

Soon Gabe was asleep in Christine's bed curled into a ball. Christine was sitting next to Gabe brushing his hair off forehead. A knocked sounded at the door. Christine kissed his forehead and rose to answer the door. She opened the door it was Edmee. Edmée walked into the room carrying a trunk.

"I am not going to pretend to know what you are thinking. I know Raoul will never think of the child as his. If your heart is set on this, I have to ask what are you going to do" Edmée asked

"I going to go back to the opera house and get a job. If that does not work i get a job elsewhere so I can support him. I don't care what people will think of me. It is all about my percious Gabe" Christine stated.

"Gabe" Edmée said questioningly.

"That is his name" Christine said

The next morning Christine got dress in a rose red dress with black lace. She dressed Gabe in old white shirt and pair of brown slacks and luckily in the trunk was white leather mask. Christine made quick work of making it look like skin tone and place it on Gabe's face. Gabe looked at her questioningly.

"I love you with or without it but my sweet the rest of the world is not so kind." Christine said

Soon the pair where off to Paris, The carriage ride was quite peaceful compared to what was awaiting them in Paris. It was late afternoon when Christine and Gabriel walked into the grand of opera house. We walked to the manger doors. Christine looked at Gabe.

"Can you stay here for a moment I need to talk to them for a second" Christine said

"Can I explore" Gabe asked

"Yes but stay in the foyer." Christine said.

Christine composed herself then knocked on the door. On the other side of the door. Andre and Firman were resigned to get ready to announce to the cast that tonight's opera was cancel due to the sudden illness of their queen of the night, Mina.

"Come in" Andre said

Christine opened the dor and was shock to see Andre and Firman sitting there. They looked just as shock to see her.

"Great god in heaven, Christine" Andre said

" I was wondering if there was any chance of employment here. I would do whatever you want me to." Christine said

"Can you still sing like before" Andre asked

"Yes" Christine said

"Then we don't have to cancel. Miss Daae you will be playing our queen of the night tonight. We will discuss payment after rehearsals are over today." Firman said

"There is one more thing I would like to stay here with my son" Christine said

"Son" Andre asked

"Yes, her is four I adopted him" Christine said

"Fine whatever you want just as long as you sing" Firman stated.

They walked out of the office both Firman and Andre holding on to each of her arms.

"Gabe you can explore the stage area now I will be there" Christine yelled.

Once in the stage area agian so many faces turned and looked at Christine as she was lead up onto the stage.

" As you all know with the sudden illness of Mina we would have to replace our Queen of the night and here to do just that is our last season diva, Christine Daae" Andre and Firman said

"Can she even sing" Angelica asked

"Yes, can she still sing" another girl yelled

"Yes i can " Christine said

"Prove it" Angelica Yelled

It was obvious that Angelica was the new diva. Christine looked at Andre and Firman then looked to Reyer.

"Fine" Christine said

She turned and face the front of the stage. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen,  
Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um mich her!  
Fühlt nicht durch dich Sarastro Todesschmerzen,  
So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr.  
Verstossen sei auf ewig,  
Verlassen sei auf ewig,  
Zertrümmert sei'n auf ewig  
Alle Bande der Natur  
Wenn nicht durch dich Sarastro wird erblassen!  
Hört, Rachegötter, hört der Mutter Schwur!" Christine sang (1)

The second aria of Queen of the Night it called "Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen".


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Later after rehearsals Christine and Gabriel were in thier room. Christine was putting on her makeup for this evening preformance. Gabe was sitting on the floor with a toy one of the stage hand gave him. Christine just finished her makeup when a knocked sounded at the door. Gabe had his mask off it was sitting on the night stand. Christine rose and walked over to the door she blocked the view of her son's face from whoever was at door.

"Miss Daae" Andre said

"Andre, what can I do for you?" Christine asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to thank you personally for you do this for us. And to give you these and this" Andre said

In his arms was a bunch of white roses and in the other was children book. Gabe ran up to the door took the book from Andre.

Andre looks down at Gabriel he had gentle smile on his face.

"Maman can I keep it" Gabe asked

"Yes, but tell the man thank you." Christine said

Gabe looked up at Andre showing his full face. He had the book held to his small chest.

"Thank you sir" Gabe stated.

Gabe ran behind Christine with the book in his arms. Andre had look a shock look on his face. Then he turned his eyes to the floor. After a moment he look directly into Christine eyes.

"Christine" Andre said

"I will be ready very soon Mr Andre" Christine said.

She shut the door before Andre could protest. Gabe was very much in love with his new book. Christine placed the roses on her dresser. She look over to Gabe with a smile and knowing eyes.

"Come here my precious boy" Christine said as she sat down on the bed.

Gabe got up and ran over to his maman. He climbed into her lap with book still clasped in his hand. Christine kissed Gabe forehead and curled her body around. In her mind she was think of the man who Gabe reminded her so much of.

Meanwhile Erik was with Nadir where talking in Erik home. The firelight was the only light in his lair sheet music was all over the lair. Nadir was dressed in his normal middle eastern clothes.

"Erik did you hear that Mina will not be preforming tonight" Nadir asked

"God no, Nadir please tell me your joking." Erik said

"I would not joke about that" Nadir said

"Then we will not go tonight" Erik said

"Yes we will you promise me that we would see this opera." Nadir said

"Fine if you want your ears to bleed fine we will go." Erik said.

"It might not be that bad" Nadir said

"There is no one in this opera house beside Mina who could sing the Queen of the Nights Arias" Erik said

Later that night Erik and Nadir sat in box five. Erik was ringing his hand together. His mind was preparing for the soon to be horrid preformace of Queen of the Night. He was not paying attention to the opera at all. He finally looked down when was right before the time for the queen of the night to come out. Meanwhile Christine was right behind the backdrop. She was in silent prayer that she still had the voice that Phantom had gave her. Their heart nearly stop when the backdrop rose. Erik turn his face away he could not watch this.

"O zittre nicht, mein lieber Sohn!

Du bist unschuldig, weise, fromm;

Ein Jüngling, so wie du, vermag am besten

Dies tiefbetrübte Mutterherz zu trösten.

Zum Leiden bin ich auserkoren,

Denn meine Tochter fehlet mir;

Durch sie ging all mein Glück verloren,

Ein Bösewicht entfloh mit ihr.

Noch seh ich ihr Zittern

Mit bangem Erschüttern,

Ihr ängstliches Beben,

Ihr schüchternes Streben.

Ich musste sie mir rauben sehen,

Ach, helft! ach helft! war alles, was sie sprach.

Allein vergebens war ihr Flehen,

Denn meine Hilfe war zu schwach.

Du, du, du wirst sie zu befreien gehen,

Du wirst der Tochter Retter sein.

Und werd' ich dich als Sieger sehen,

So sei sie dann auf ewig dein." Christine sang. (1)

The crowd start to clap as the backdrop closed with Christine behind it. As soon as the first note was sang Erik knew that voice anywhere it was his angel, his Christine. The rest of the performance went off with out any problem. Christine had the crowd eat out of her hand once again. As the performance came to a close Erik and Nadir rose and slip into a tunnel that lead them back to his lair. Erik was on cloud nine nothing could bring him down he had heard his Christine sing once again. He could care less at that moment why she was here or for long she was going to be there. He had her once again.

Meanwhile Christine ran right back to her dressing room where her precious baby was waiting fast asleep. Gabe arms where curled around a book. She smile at him and started to undress and clean her face of make up. She touched Gabe's face and sighed. She turned and looked at the mirror.

"I hope you forgive me that was for you" Christine said to the mirror

Then she removed the book from Gabe's arms. Christine got into bed within seconds Gabe was curled up into her chest. Christine started to hum Music of the Night to get Gabe back to sleep.

"Good Night my angel." Christine whispered.

1: first aria of the Queen of the night.


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing

The morning came very quickly. Christine awoke to banging on her door. Christine rose and pulled the cover up around Gabe face. She went to the door donning a robe then she opened the door to the face of Madame Giry. Madame Giry walked into the room. Christine sighed then closed the door.

"Madame" Christine said

"I have two things to say to you. One is be on stage in ten minutes. Two is I hope you know that this changes nothing." Madame Giry said

Madame Giry leaf the room leaving Christine with her thoughts. Christine quickly started to get dress. Gabe awoke half way through Christine changing.

"Maman" Gabe cried

Christine rushed to his side still half dressed not caring for a moment. Gabe crawled into her arms. He rested his head on her chest just to listen to her heartbeat. Christine rubbed his back as he cried into her chest.

"What wrong baby" Christine asked

"Bad dream" Gabe said

"It ok it nothing but a dream." Christine said

"Maman it seems so real, I thought all of this was nothing but dream. And I was back in my cage" Gabe cried.

After Christine calmed down Gabe she finished getting ready. Christine walked over to Gabe and helped him get dress. Then Gabe sat down on the bed.

"I have go the stage for a while I try to back as soon as I can." Christine said

She kissed his head then left the room. Gabe looked around the room. His eyes focus on the mirror in the room. The mirror to him looked somewhat off. He ran his hand along the edge of the mirror finding a switch. The mirror glass open into the room knocking him down. Gabe looked back to the door where his Maman just left from. Then looked to the carven which the mirror opened to then in moment he was up he completely forgot his mask. He explored the cave through many twisted and turn final ended up by a lake but also being completely lost and scared. He started to cry and sat down and hopes someone would hear him.

Meanwhile Erik was waiting for Nadir to arrive when he heard and cries of some child. Erik started to head in the direction of noise. When he rounded the bend he saw a three year old boy sitting in the dirt with wavy brown hair. Erik froze in place when the child turn and look at him. Gabe heard someone approach and turned and looked at the area the noise was coming from. It was man nearly six three in height but was caught Gabe attention was the white mask on the man face. Erik was stocked when the child did not scream or run at the sight of his mask. Erik walked close to the boy. Then he kneeled by the child. Gabe stopped crying and slowly reached for Erik mask. Erik froze when the boy did so. Half of Gabe face was hidden by the shadows. Gabe completely removed the mask. Gabe eyes light up at the sight of Erik face.

"You are like me" Gabe exclaimed.

"What are you talking about" Erik asked.

Gabe turned his face more so the light hit the other half of his face. Erik eyes widen at the sight of child that look so much like himself but also somewhat like his precious Christine.

"What your name" Erik asked

"Gabriel but you can call me Gabe my Madman does, what your name" Gabe said

"I have many names but you may call me Erik. Where is your madman" Erik said

"Which one" Gabe asked.

"What are you talking about" Erik asked

"One is evil and the other is an angel she saved me from a life in a cage."Gabe said

Meanwhile Christine walked back from the meeting to her room and found Gabe missing. She then noticed the mirror was open. Christine grasped and quickly locked the door then took off down the tunnels. Hoping to find Gabe before something happen to him, she was nearly to the dock when she rounded a bend.

Gabe and Erik were talking when the sound of foot falls got their attention. Erik stood up and pick up Gabe. When Christine came into view Gabe started to struggle to get out of Erik arms. Erik placed him down and he ran over to Christine. Erik was in a state of shock.

"Madman" Gabe said

Gabe threw himself into her legs. She nearly lost her balance when he did so. She sweeps Gabe up into her arms.

"Gabriel you scared the living day light out me" Christine said

"I sorry madman please don't send me back" Gabe said

He had tears started to well up in his eyes. Erik moved closer to them. Christine had yet to notice him at all.

"Baby nothing you do could every make me want to give you up. And I know if you are anything like the man I knew who you so remind me of you are going to be a handful but a child and do not know better. I love you and nothing can change that" Christine said.

"A handful" Erik said

That caught Christine attention. She looked at the man that held her heart from the start.

"Madman do you know him, He my friend his name is Erik" Gabe said excitedly

"Yes, Gabe we know each other. You remind me of him." Christine said

"Again a handful" Erik said

"You are at time. You know everything. He is what I think you were like as a child. He wants to know all that he gets his hands on." Christine said.

Erik placed his arm around Christine and started to guide them back to the surface. Gabe fell asleep on the way back mostly because he had too much excitement for one day. Once nearly the entrance to Christine dressing room she turned and looked at Erik.

"I know there is no way to make up for what I did to you. I want you to know I have left Raoul and I only hope you will forgive me in time. I will be here for two months after that I do not know where me and Gabe will be but I hope I can make it up to you before then." Christine said

She walked back into the dressing room. Erik closed the mirror. He started to make his way back down to his home. In his mind he was devising a plan. Fate had given him a second chance he was not going to blow it now. This was his chance to win her back. And woo her properly. And from Gabe face it seemed to Erik that he had more effect on Christine then he could ever known. It looked to him as if Christine had grown up in the course of a year. He only hope God was on his side this time.


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing

* * *

The next morning while Christine and Gabe where still asleep Erik sneaked into their room and place a note on the dresser along with a single red rose. He turned to look at the bed where the two laid asleep. Gabe head was on her chest his little arms were wrapped around Christine like she was his life line. At times Erik wish to be in the same place were Gabe was. Erik could not help but walk over to them and brush a stray curl from Christine face. They both looked like angels. Erik wished he could stay and watch them but he knew he could not do so there was much to be done. Erik bowed his head like a person who was prayed at the statue of on the Madonna with child. After a moment he rose and left again through the mirror.

Not more than five minutes later Christine awoke up and place Gabe on the bed. Christine got up and quickly dressed into a purple day dress and then walked over the dresser with the mirror and sat down on the stool. That when she notice the red rose she picked it up and smiled. As she picked it up she noticed the note as well. It was writing in Erik elegant hand. She placed the rose back down and pick up the note. The note read.

_Dearest Christine,_

_I know not how to correct all the things I done in my past but I still long to have you by my side. I have never fit into society or even fit into a family and until yesterday I doubt I ever would. You save me such a gift and know not how to go about doing this. So forgive me if I mess this up. I know that we had our troubles in the past; when I see Gabriel and you my dear I long not just have you in my life but him as well. I would like the honor of courting you the way you so deserve. And I feel the need to tell you this you and Gabe have brought light into my world that thought was long dead. I hope that you consider this my dear little dove._

_You're truly _

_Erik _

Christine was in a state of shock she did not know what to say or do. She looked to the mirror and then back to the letter. She had no idea how to answer him. She quickly went through the drawers in the desk and found a piece of paper and ink and a feather pen. Her note was far simpler than that of Erik. It held only four words they read.

_Dearest Angel,_

_Yes_

_Christine_

Later that day Christine and Gabe were out on the stage. It was noon day meal break. Gabe was looking around the room with a look of awe. He never saw the place from the stage. Christine smiled at him as he explored the highest height with his eyes. If nothing else she in some way knew she made the right choose for once. As people started to back to the stage Christine pulled Gabe aside.

"Gabe can you do something for me." Christine asked

"Of course mama, what is it?" Gabe asked

"You see that box up here. I need you to place this note in that box for me. You may stay up there and watch if you like" Christine stated.

She point to box five as she handed the noted she had written. Gabe smiled a huge grin and took the note and ran off. Christine watch him head off as the rest of the cast showed up for the second half of rehearsals. The man that played Mina opposite came up to her. He was much younger the old tenor. He was to many of the women a piece of eye candy. He was also one of those men that seem to always get their way. He had dark brown hair and honey colored eyes.

"You were amazing last night as the Queen of the Night" He stated

That captured her attention from her boy for Christine turned and looked at him.

"Thank you" she said

He took her hand and brought it to his lip. He had a look of desire in his eyes as he looked her up and down.

"I do not believe we have been introduced as of yet. I am Corvin Morel lead tenor and you are" He stated.

"Christine Daae high soprano last season lead soprano" she said

"I hope to see a lot more of you Christine if I can call you that" Corvin stated

Then he head off in to talk to Mina. She could not honestly say the same thing about him. In some ways she felt like a piece of meat with the way he looked at her.

* * *

I know this is short but help build up the story. Ok quick poll question: Should Corvin be really in to Christine or just trying to figure out stuff for Mina? Let me know in review or message.


End file.
